


怀孕小男孩

by 74lingcc



Series: Damian的猎奇文（r18g） [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Underage - Freeform, 产乳, 怀孕, 达米安依旧是男孩子, 达米安还是13岁的达米安
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 产乳男体怀孕没有前提





	怀孕小男孩

达米安不会因为疼痛而烦躁，他烦的是另一件事情。

乳汁太多。

对于男性来说真的太多，每隔小段时间他的衣服都会被弄湿，他可没有堕落到要去穿戴孕妇专门的衣服，他还想弄掉肚子这个实验体，但情况不允许，所以他只能畸形的生活，尽量隐藏自己的踪影，不能让任何一个人看到，与那些肚子里满是寄生虫的非洲儿童不同，他一看就是不合常理的怀孕。

男性的躯体是平坦的，可达米安胸前鼓起两个小包，看着如通营养不良的贫乳少女，男性稀少的乳腺不会产出多少东西，可洗澡碰到的时候总会胀痛，达米安接受这样的屈辱，这时候他才会显露他现在的年龄，一个13岁的男孩哭丧着脸，在浴室的镜子面前挤出多余的乳汁，他的手法粗暴又不得要领，但在愤怒的压制下达米安不觉得这有什么问题，他甚至想割掉自己这个无用的器官，浅粉而淡的颜色没有任何威胁的作用，他渴望那种成人的深，又对现在矛盾的状况痛苦不堪。

他的身体为了轻盈不能有更多的体重，但他也需要重击敌人的力度，五十斤的体重是一米三身高的极限，他的骨头重，但不意味他会对肚子里的四斤重量忽视，肚皮被拉扯出表皮泛血，达米安时常的觉得腰累，他已经停止一切英雄行动而在他自己的私人基地呆着，他最讨厌的是每个月的检查，他就像小畸形儿一样脱光站着，前胸泛滥着湿润，他捧着肚子站在那里，盯着机器判定的不及格，他满心戾气，肚子里的东西发育不好，所以会延迟出生。

他真的，达米安真的，恨不得把他看起来就是一团烂肉的东西彻底杀了。

对器官的压迫也很麻烦，男性的膀胱比女性要更加不堪，达米安经常需要上厕所，鼓胀的肚子是个大麻烦，他完全不能看到自己的小鸟，座厕也不会让他舒服，怀孕对所有人都是煎熬，达米安满心委屈，他气呼呼的一口气养了三只小猫，每天都在屋子里玩耍。

直到半年后的夜翼找来。

罗宾音信全无得奇怪，迪克在半夜终于拜访到这个森严的堡垒，他的身上被划了五刀，味道闻着像在火焰上跳舞过一样。

在格雷森看到的时候达米安正躺在床上，他看着疼得要命，满脸都是冷汗。

“把刀给我！该死的！快点！”

迪克皱眉，但还是看着达米安的手势去往他的抽屉拿刀，达米安掀开被子露出那个畸形的肚子，在迪克疑惑的眼神下划开了，羊水的味道腥臭不浓，里面流出块果冻，看着是什么活着的诡异虫子，里面跳动着三个心脏。

“我向你坦诚。”

达米安以罗宾的口吻说话：

“我的确是杀了那三个人，可我能赎罪了。”


End file.
